


4546B-Alone

by Maxusthebeast



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, POV First Person, Subnautica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxusthebeast/pseuds/Maxusthebeast
Summary: Two years after the events of the game Subnautica, another ship crash lands on the oceanic planet of 4546B. One man swims out of the wreckage only to find himself surrounded by aquatic life. This is the story of a true survivor.(WARNING! Spoilers to those who have not played through the entire story of Subnautica! It is recommended that you play the game before reading. You have been warned....)





	1. Truely Alone, Interesting discoveries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fic on my favorite game. (At the moment XD) I do hope you enjoy and be sure to let me know your thoughts in the comments! More notes at the end...
> 
>  
> 
> -Max

_Silence_ , horrible, painful, _silence_. The kind of silence that terrifies those who are alone. That was the only noise I heard following the crash. When I opened my eyes, all I could see was darkness.  _"Warning! Oxygen production offline! Utilize emergency breathing gear immediately!"_ screeched the mildly distorted distress call of my once-great starship. Grabbing my emergency breather and handheld scanner, I exited my fighter. The instant I opened the hatch to exit however, water poured into the spacecraft. " _Crap! Of course this is an aquatic planet!"_ I thought to myself. The only question repeating through my head was,  _"How deep am I?"_ By accessing environmental scans on my PDA, I discovered I was 200 meters below sea-level. Another interesting tid-bit of information was I was in an underwater biome dubbed as the"Sparse Reef." My breather would only last for 45 seconds this deep down. Quickly, I ascended in the water, hoping and praying that I would reach the surface before I drowned. I was almost to the surface when another voice called out from my PDA, _"Emergency! 10 seconds of oxygen remaining!"_ Against all odds, I made it. With 1.5 seconds to spare. "I... I did it... I actually made it!" I shouted, even though there was nobody around to hear me. In the distance, I saw a large shipwreck. There was only one ship this far out in the galaxy of that size, Alterra's  _Aurora._ The Titanic of spacecraft. The supposed "unbreakable" star frigate. Apparently, something did break it. Something quite powerful. I was lucky to make it down to the planet relatively undamaged. Looking slightly to the left of the ship I noticed something else. There was one singular lifepod and a large platform floating in the water. " _Lifepod, that could mean another survivor."_ I thought, hopes starting to rise. Instantly, I started to swim towards the lifepod in an attempt to find security among a fellow survivor. I made sure to keep my head above the water. Not just to prevent oxygen loss, but because I hate the ocean. Sure, it's pretty and all from a distance, but just knowing that something horrible could be swimming around right below me gives me a sick feeling. After what felt like hours of swimming, I made it to the lifepod. I knocked loudly on the lower hatch hoping whoever it housed would lend a helping hand. Five minutes later there was still no response. I decided to enter the pod regardless if the person wanted company or not. I was surprised to find the pod's interior empty. I preformed another scan of the environment. Now, I was in a biome called the "Safe Shallows." Hopefully, the name of the biome is not misleading. I decided to investigate the large platform next. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be another Alterra craft! The words _"Neptune Escape Rocket Bay"_ were pasted on the side of the platform. Whoever survived the  _Aurora_ has clearly escaped now. Interestingly, the construction terminal was still operational. The terminal also included the blueprints to create another rocket. If I wanted off this planet, it seemed I would have to create another rocket first. I decided to look over the blueprints so I would know what kind of resources I needed to find.  _"Lubricant, plasteel, aerogel, kyanite, ion power cell." "What the heck is an ion power cell?!"_ Ion power was something nobody understood how to control or create. The odds of escape now seemed impossible. I dove back into the water, stomach painfully growling. I grabbed a strange looking fish and headed back inside the lifepod. Activating the fabricator, I used its cooking function to prepare the fish for consumption. After eating, I curled up on top of the lower hatch. I wished to fall asleep and never wake again.I decided that if I ever made it off the planet, I would never set foot in water again.


	2. Home Base?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I apologize for the lack of chapters. It's been a while huh? Well, Raidan has some interesting discoveries in store for him today... More notes at the end :)

Morning. When I awoke from my nap it appeared as if it were a new day. " _I should recheck those blueprints. Make sure there's nothing there I know how to make."_   I swam over to the Neptune launch pad once more. Upon climbing the ladder, I noticed something I hadn't before. There was a time capsule right next to the gantry. " _Strange. This wasn't here before was it? Then again, I was pretty out of it when I got here."_ Upon approach, the capsule shook a bit. Opening it up, I was greeted with a strange screeching noise and several items fell out onto the platform. A survival knife, upgraded scanner, and a PDA fell out of the capsule. I decided to read the PDA. It was a voice log.  **"Hello! I am the sole survivor of the Aurora starship. In the databank of this PDA, I have left blueprints of different submarines and other tools that may be of interest to you. Also any scan data in the log may also help you. Good luck! Oh before I forget, this message contains coordinates to my old base, including Seamoth submarine in the Moonpool. You're welcome! -Robinson."** As soon as the voice ended, my PDA's voice reminded me about the beacon. According to my HUD chip I installed in my eye, the beacon was 100 meters East of me. Before setting out, I checked the blueprints tab on the survivor's PDA. He wasn't kidding. Literally everything I could possibly need to survive, he had saved to the tab. Everything from a wiring kit to stasis rifle to even a Cyclops submersible was included. It seems as luck is on my side today. 

 

After a while of swimming, I reached the base good ol' Robinson left behind. The area the base was built was covered by a strange red grass, and in the distance, I saw a large squid-like creature being followed by shoals of smaller fish. " _I hope those things don't attack me! They're definitely in the leviathan range."_ I approached the base's main hatch. Upon entering, a voice rang out, " _Welcome aboard Captain! Analyzing. You are not the captain that created me, are you?"_ Well crap! The base's AI did not seem happy to house a new "Captain." " _No matters, it has been quite a while since anyone has occupied these walls, captain."_ After finishing its sentence, the AI stopped talking. I waited for another snarky remark. None came. On the walls of the base, there were storage lockers each filled to capacity with random resources and some with creature eggs. Down the hallway, there was a bioreactor and a ladder leading to a workroom, complete with modification station. Then, there was the famed Moonpool Robinson had referred to. Sure enough, a Seamoth submarine was docked inside. There was another hallway leading to a living quarters to my left. A second hallway was attached to the side of the Moonpool. This one led to a farm with several interior growbeds. One of which had begun to fall apart and the trees growing were leaning to one side. One had fallen over. Given the fact I had eaten nothing today, I decided to eat some of the brightly colored fruit. It tasted delicious. I ate at least 3 fruits and helped myself to a water bottle I had grabbed from a filtration machine. This base was loaded with useful supplies. 

 

I decided to take another nap to regain energy. The floor of a lifepod is no place to sleep. I was rudely awoken by a growling sound from outside the base. Looking out a window, I noticed a large armored shark right outside. It noticed me looking at it and clamped down onto the window, cracking the glass. I quickly attempted to repair the window with a repair tool I found. To my horror, the tool was out of batteries. I ran down the hallway, closing a bulkhead behind me.  _"Hopefully, that traps the water. Now to find some batteries."_

 

While the base was loaded with supplies and a battery charger, there was no actual batteries to be found. I removed the empty battery from my repair tool and placed it inside the charger. I needed to find resources to create a new battery and fast, the living quarters and Moonpool were now completely submerged in floodwater. According to my updated PDA's blueprint tab, to create a battery, I needed copper ore and an "Acid Mushroom," whatever that was. Lockers inside the base had plenty of copper ore. I was simply lacking the mushrooms. Checking the "flora" tab under the data downloads tab, I found an entry on these mushrooms. These shrooms were a darker shade of purple and were numerous in population. I excited the base and headed towards the shallows again. I thought I remembered seeing some of these plants back there. Swimming through the alien equivalent of a kelp forest, I heard a screech below me. I looked down and saw nothing.  " _Strange, I could have sworn I heard something."_ Mere seconds after I finished my thought, a small leech-like creature grabbed onto my arm and bit me! It's backside started swelling, changing into a dark red coloring. " _It's sucking my blood! How do I get it off?"_ Dealing with hostile sea-life is not my area of expertise. Then, I remembered my survival knife which I used to impale this cruel creature. It let go and sunk into the deeper waters below. I heard a snapping sound closer to the bottom of the forest. I assumed the corpse of the leech was not allowed to rest. 

 

Making it to the mushrooms, I grabbed several. The blueprint required two, but I grabbed at least six in the event I need to fabricate more batteries. Returning to base, I combined the resources in the fabricator which successfully created a full-functioning battery. I placed the battery in my repair tool and returned to the living quarters. When I reopened the bulkhead, a wave of water slammed into me. This wave knocked me backwards and slammed me into a wall. I know this sounds clique, but I saw stars. Mustering up my strength, I swam back to the captains quarters to repair the broken window. To my horror, the shark was now inside the room. " _Crap! A crazed leech is one thing, but a giant man-eating shark is another! How the heck do I get this thing out?!"_ It saw me. It began spazzing out as it swam towards me, teeth flashing in the dimly lit quarters. I noticed a weak spot in its armor, just behind several rows of teeth. It was risky, but if it meant killing this creature, so be it. I lunged towards the shark, survival knife in hand. I extended my arm plunging the knife right into the shark's mouth. It let out a bloodcurdling growl, then flipped belly-side-up in the water. I hurried to push the shark out of the gaping hole in the window. That was when I heard my PDA. " _Emergency, 30 seconds of oxygen remaining."_   I had to hurry. Grabbing my now charged repair tool, I started welding the glass back together. With ten seconds of O2 remaining, I sealed the window back to the way it was supposed to be.  _"Hull integrity restored, draining systems initiated."_ The base AI sounded. I had succeeded. The base had been repaired and I was alive. On another note, I also faced my fear of sea creatures twice! Surely this ocean will hold no more surprises right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a doosy! Again I am sorry for the lack of content over the last few weeks. I had my own fight with the Kharaa bacterium! (AKA the flu!) Also, I know some of the circumstances may sound a bit too convenient. Keep in mind this takes place after the main events of Subnautica meaning, a player-made base probably exists. Also, said base is based (hehehe) off of my first base in the Grassy Plateaus. Anywho, I hope you are enjoying this work thus far. Hope this chapter meets your expectations!  
> I promise I won't take another large hiatus without telling you folks first!
> 
>  
> 
> -Max


	3. Leviathan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "conquering," the creatures of the deep, Raidan assumes he can triumph over any threat presented to him. He was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So sorry I haven't updated this work in AGES. I promise I'll get back into frequent updates and will continue working on this story! More notes at the end, but first, enjoy chapter 3!

 

The next morning I awoke feeling a strong sense of accomplishment. I had successfully faced my largest fear and lived to tell the story. After stumbling my way to the fabricator, I heard a strange noise in the distance. It sounded like a massive engine was roaring to life just outside the base. Could this be another survivor in a submarine coming to rescue me?

 

 _"_ _Whelp, screw breakfast! I'm going to check out that noise!"_

 

I hurriedly jumped into the _Seamoth_   submarine and sailed off towards this unknown noise. As I approached the source of the noise, I was shocked by what I found. In front of me, there was strange squid-like creature gracefully swimming around in the open water. Around it, several shoals of small fish weaved in between the creature's large tentacles. 

The creature made no effort to attempt to eat these fish, therefor, I deduced that it must be passive. I moved my submarine closer to this strange life-form. It did not respond to my presence. Looking to my right, I noticed another one not too far away. Similar to this one, it seemed as if it was harmless towards other fish and creatures. Upon further inspection, this creature had plants and coral growing on its back. I decided to check my updated PDA for any information on these gentle giants.After a minute or two of scrolling through entries, I found an image that matched the creature in front of me. It was called a Reefback. According to the PDA's threat assessment chart, it really was passive.I followed more Reefbacks through the remainder of this red grass biome. Which, I soon discovered, was called the Grassy Plateaus. Soon, the number of Reefbacks decreased and the landscape changed from hills to a barren wasteland. Enormous sand dunes rose from the seabed beneath me. Like an idiot, I progressed into this undersea desert. 

 

 

 

As I continued my journey into the dark abyss, I noticed a large shape on the seafloor. It seemed like a piece of a spaceship. 

 

 _"It must be a piece of the Aurora..."_ I thought.

 

As I approached, another sand shark emerged from the sand. I quickly avoided its charge attack, its jagged teeth narrowly missing the side of my sub. This creature was persistent. It turned around once more and lunged at me again, this time with more aggression. I decided to run closer to the wreck, putting more distance between me, and my opposition. Slowly, I disembarked the  _Seamoth._ I swam closer to a gaping hole in the side of the wreck. Upon entering, I spotted a fragment laying on the ground.

 

_"Amazing! An Alterra aqua disk! These things are incredibly effective against sea-life!"_

 

It was true. Several years ago, Alterra developed a means of defense for workers building phase-tech in aquatic areas. These disks were designed to cut open sea creatures on impact. Alterra even developed a launching device for them, allowing a user to fire a disk at high speeds underwater. Sadly, these launchers were banned from workers after a protester used one against an Alterra ambassador. I assumed the disks were banned with them. Apparently, I stumbled upon the last shipment of this weapon. Pocketing the disks, I swam through the rest of the wreck. I had to take several trips back to my  _Seamoth_ to collect air, since my oxygen tank depleted too quickly to maintain air 300 meters down. The rest of the wreck was mostly empty, save a few nutrient blocks and emergency water bottles. I left the wreck with a decent amount of loot.

 

 

When I reached my submarine, I heard another deafening noise. This one was clearly not a Reefback. This was an actual roar of a predator, and from the magnitude of the noise, a darn big one too. In the murky distance, I could faintly see an eel-like shape creeping towards my sub. I decided to run. The sudden movement caused this  _thing_ to increase its speed. Now I could clearly see this abomination. It was humongous,surely larger than my starfighter. It had four blood-red mandibles extending out of its cheeks. Its mouth was aligned with rows of massive teeth, each bigger than an orca back on Earth. My PDA lit up once again.

 

" **EMERGENCY! LEVIATHAN-CLASS PREDATOR IN VICINITY! IT IS RECOMMENDED YOU EVACUATE THE AREA!"**

 

_"Fantastic."_

 

Nothing could have prepared me for a creature of that size. No number of years spent training in a starfighter simulator could have prepared me for the horrors of the deep ocean. The creature roared again and grappled onto my sub. Its mandibles punctured through the walls of my submarine like a knife through butter. It threw me and my submarine seemingly miles away. 

 

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO N-!" 

 

**Is this how I die?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to apologize for my lack of updates the last few months. I've taken inspiration from Rebecca Sugar as it seems. (Steven Universe fans will get the joke :/) I promise not to take another major hiatus without alerting you guys first. Hope this chapter was enjoyable for y'all though! Let me know what you thought and how I can improve.
> 
> -Maxusthebeast


	4. Agent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After quite the harrowing experience, Raidan encounters a being who seems to understand his... situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again! Back with a somewhat regular upload schedule. *Whoop Whoop!* This chapter covers something I've been wanting to do for a while. Hope you enjoy!

**_"Scanning....."_ **

 

**_"No sign of bacterial infection......"_ **

 

**_"Clear."_ **

 

 

When I awoke I was once again stuck at the bottom of the ocean with a dismantled vehicle. I could not hear the creature which threw me here. Either it was gone, it wasn't making noise, or the head trauma had affected my hearing.   
  


_"This is just wonderful."_

 

As I scanned the water around me keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of this leviathan, I saw something. Of course, said "something,"  _had_ to be directly in front of me. It was a little larger than a person, but its appearance was anything but human. It was purple with blue claws. Light blue tentacles stretched out behind it. It had four eyes, each with a distinct purple glow. The most peculiar feature of this life-form was its transparent torso. I could clearly see its internal organs. Upon close inspection, it didn't have any organs. Instead, in place of a heart and lungs, it had mechanical parts inside. I could hear them whirring.

" _Does it see me? Does it know I'm alive? Is it... hostile?!"_

 

_**"Human...... can you understand me?"** _

 

" _Do I dare respond? What if I offend it and it decides to kill me? I'm kind of a sitting duck here."_

 

"Y-yes. I can hear you."

 

_**"Excellent.... We haven't much time. The leviathan will return soon. Can you SDJAHDAGWDHGSAHDGGASHDDjg?"** _

 

"Can I... what?"

 

_**"Are you capable of moving?'** _

 

"I think so."

 

_**"Good. Disembark your transport. I can help you."** _

 

I could not understand why a random purple people eater wanted to help me. I mean, what could it even do? We're 300 plus meters underwater! Considering my situation though, I had little choice but to trust it.

 

"Alright..."

 

I complied with its wishes and disembarked my sub. The creature looked satisfied. 

 

Suddenly, a deafening roar sounded nearby. The leviathan had returned to finish me off. The creature did nothing. I tried to yell at it to do something but it seemed as if my oxygen mask muffled my voice as the creature did not respond to my cries. I waved my arms around frantically in an attempt to get its attention. The creature finally noticed me again and swam forward. It grabbed me with its tentacles and made a loud clicking sound.

 

In an instant, everything went white. I could see flashes of yellow, violet, and blue as I traveled through this vortex. What felt like an hour later, I saw my base in front of me. I could hear reefbacks humming in the distance. 

 

_"What just happened?"_

 

 

_**"You are safe now.... my work is done."** _

 

This creature somehow saved me. It was obviously sentient so it probably had a name. Even if my voice was muffled, I had to try and thank it.

 

"Thank you!" I yelled through my mask.

 

It seemed to understand.

 

_**"You're welcome. Don't make me regret saving you."** _

 

_"Don't make it regret saving me? What could I do to make it regret its decision?"_

 

 

I gulped down my fear and nodded. Seeming satisfied, it began moving backwards. After emitting another whirring sound, it vanished into a flash of light. 

 

Even though I was safe, I was now without a means of transportation. I now had another plan of action: recreate or find a way to reclaim my  _seamoth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write folks! Yet, it was one I was very excited for. This is my first time actually writing a dialogue sequence. Oh! The random characters during the "Agent's" question was to represent the Warper's corrupted English. I do hope it turned out okay. Hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!


	5. Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved by a mysterious life-form, Raiden must now figure out how to recreate an efficient mode of transportation. However, something may hinder his progress first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the stupidly long hiatus. I know I said I'd let you know before I take one but I got hit over the head with life and writer's block. Sorry about that...

Losing the Seamoth turned out to be more difficult to deal with than I first anticipated. Sure, I swam from my ship's wreckage to that lifepod but that was before that PDA alerted me to an undersea base. I knew the Seamoth wasn't destroyed so there was a chance I could find it again.... No, that'd be stupid. I have no means of out-swimming anything at my current state, much less an eel on steroids. If I truly desire to find and fix the Seamoth again, I at least needed something to give me an edge over that  _thing._

 

I sat down on the side of my bed and reached for my PDA. 

 

_"Surely this thing has a blueprint or two that could help me."_

 

After scrolling through an assortment of random items, I found something called a  _Sea Glide._

 

_"Sounds promising. What does this require?"_

 

According to the blueprint given by the PDA, a Seaglide required a piece of titanium, copper wire, a battery, and lubricant. After my last struggle with making batteries, I made sure to stockpile as many as I could in the event I needed them.  To make matters better, the lockers inside the base had several rolls of copper wire and lubricant. The only thing I was missing was titanium.

 

 

I decided to swim out into the Grassy Plateaus in search of outcroppings. As I swam over a patch of red grass, I noticed a rock-shaped object laying in the sand. Upon further inspection, it indeed was a limestone outcropping!  i quickly broke it open with the backside of my survival knife to unveil.... copper ore. 

 

_"Eh, it's useful, just not what I need."_

 

After several encounters similar to this, I was becoming tired, not just because of the strain of breaking rocks, but also of repeatedly going to the surface for air. 

 

I started reaching the edge of the Grassy Plateaus when I noticed something odd. There was metal salvage scattered across another desert-like area. 

 

_"Wait, I know this place! This is where my ship landed!"_

 

I had returned to the Sparse Reef. However, the patterns on these scraps did not match my spacecraft. Something  _else_ had fallen apart here. 

 

_"Perhaps this belonged to the Aurora. After all, this piece does have the Alterra logo on it. Although, these logos are a bit too small to be plastered on the side of a giant star frigate."_

 

I followed the trail of metal, picking up as much as I could carry as I passed by. I could probably convert the salvage into titanium chunks if I tried to. As I rounded a corner I saw something strange. Laying on its side was the remains of a  _Cyclops_ submarine! Sadly, this thing was too far gone to repair. There was a large hole in the back of the vehicle. Half the sub was missing, to be exact. 

 

_"Something big came through here. I hope I do not find out what did this anytime soon..."_

 

 

I entered the wreckage fully expecting to be eaten alive by whatever destroyed this thing. As I ventured deeper into the sub, it appeared as if something had punched large holes through several parts of the hull. To make matters worse, several bleeders swam around me inside the wreckage. Reaching for my knife, one grappled onto me. I quickly grabbed a broken terminal screen and bashed the bleeder until it died. 

 

**_"Attention, 30 seconds of oxygen remaining!"_ **

 

My PDA was going through the roof commanding me to surface for more air. I had to surface and quick. As I left the sub, something made a noise nearby. 

 

_"Wait, I thought the Sparse Reef was devoid of large lifeforms. Well, considering the Cyclops wreck here, I doubt that's the case anymore."_

 

I heard something stomping through the sand nearby. As I turned to face the source of the noise, I was face-to-face with a large, lobster-like creature complete with large claws that looked similar to fists. 

 

It veered back ready to strike, making an obscure chittering sound. 

 

" _Not this again..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you guess what this creature is? If you did, good for you! I'll give you a cookie someday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time y'all!
> 
>  
> 
> Maxusthebeast, is out!

**Author's Note:**

> Creatures of the deep always have intrigued me. It feels incredible to write about a character who explores this fascinating world after the events of the main game. I hope you are just as excited as I am to see where Raidan's journey takes him! Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -Max


End file.
